Several middleware components exist in a heterogeneous system landscape to simplify data exchange between business systems. Each of the middleware components facilitates data exchange between the business systems and stores data during data exchange operations. A set of middleware components are typically integrated by an integration server that usually defines the communication protocol between the middleware components that the integration server integrates. A system landscape may have several sets of middleware components, each set of middleware components being integrated by an integration server. Frequently a user must search for data stored in one or more of the middleware components.
The current systems allow a user to search for the data in one or more of the middleware components by providing one or more search parameters along with an exact address of the middleware components where the data exists. The address may include an address of a set of middleware components, an address of a middleware component that is a part of the set of middleware components, an address of an integration server managing the middleware component and the like.
Thus the user must have knowledge of the middleware component where the data is located. No system exists that may take a search parameter from the user, intelligently identify the middleware component where the data is located and retrieve the data automatically.